The present invention relates to an attachment for a rotatable device for washing, cleaning, massaging, etc.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. It is advisable to further improve the existing devices so that various attachments can be attached to them easily and provide efficient washing, cleaning, massaging, etc.